The use of awnings for recreational vehicles, campers, motor homes, and boats; also awnings mounted to fixed structures such as a house or commercial buildings have become increasingly popular. Consumers desire for comfort, convenience, and the desire for a method to display objects or attachments on an awning roller rail. Several products have come to the market that enable the user to display objects from the awning roller rail. These products do not easily meet the needs of displaying objects on an awning roller rail without using secondary clips, hooks or clamps. The use of secondary clips, hooks or clamps makes the installation more time consuming, there are also more parts to store, lose or misplace. There are also added costs to manufacture, package, market, and maintain these items. I have listed two patents as examples 1 and 2 as my improvements on prior art.
Example 1: The AWNING HOOK FOR RECREATIONAL VEHICHLE in U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,536 to Ralf W. Pelletier: Ila Pelletier. This method requires use of secondary hardware to display an object from the awning roller rail with the disadvantages listed as the need to use a secondary slip or “S” hooks. The use of secondary slip hook or “S” hook makes the installation cumbersome and time consuming. There are also more parts to store, lose or misplace with added costs to manufacture, package, market, and maintain.
Example 2: The AWNING ROD BRACKET in U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,267 to Donald R. Caine. This example also requires use of secondary hardware to display an object from the awning roller rail with the disadvantages listed as the need to use a secondary slip or “S” hooks. The use of secondary slip hook or “S” hook makes the installation cumbersome and time consuming. There are also more parts to store, lose or misplace with added cost to manufacture, package, market, and maintain.